Foop
Foop is the Anti-double of Poof and the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. He is supposedly the first Anti-Fairy baby born in thousand of years. Background He was born by Anti-Wanda in Anti-Poof, which aired on July 10, 2009. The first sentence he said was "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." He wants to destroy Poof because Foop doesn't want to "share the spotlight" with him (he wants to be the only baby born in thousand of years, not the 2nd.) His name is basically "Poof" spelled backwards. He thinks Poof's name is more masculine than his own. Foop didn't want to share the spotlight with Poof and aimed to destroy him, he set out to find Poof and conquer the world, not before absorbing the magical power of the Big Anti-Wand in Anti-Fairy World and using his magic to turn Anti-Fairy World into a cute storybook land, and the Anti-Fairies (including Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda) into stuffed animal like creatures. Tracking Poof to Fairy World, Foop proceeded to drain away all the color and magic from the landscape and Fairies, even Jorgen. Luckily, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof managed to escape to Earth before they could be affected. Foop soon learned Poof's location and came after him, the two fought a pitch battle and seemed equally matched, however, Poof and Timmy noticed that Foop was extremely tired due to not having a nap, claming he did not need them. Thinking quickly, Timmy summoned the Fairies and Anti-Fairies (and one Burger World Employee), who proceeded to sing a lullaby, which successfully made Foop fall asleep, causing him to fall into Anti-Wanda's arms. Timmy then figured out, that since Foop was the opposite of Poof, and bad things happen when Poof cries, that good things happen when Foop cries, Poof proceeded to swipe Foop's bottle, causing him to cry, which reversed all the damage he had done and reverted everyone back to normal. Foop was then locked away in a maximum security time-out playpen in Abracatraz, but vowed to escape and seek his revenge against Poof. Opposites *Poof has a round body, but Foop has a cube shaped body. *While Poof uses a rattle to focus his magic, Foop uses a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the sides. *While Poof can only say a few words, Foop can speak at an adult level, even though he is a newborn, he also speaks with a British accent like his father. *Whereas Poof has no teeth, but is teething, Foop has a set of fangs like his father. *Foop has two strands of hair as opposed to Poof's one. *Poof has no facial hair, but Foop has a black mustache and goatee . *When Poof cries, bad things happen, however, when Foop cries, good things happen. *He also has the standard black crown, blue skin, pointed ears, and bat wings all Anti-Fairies have. Trivia *Foop's first sentence is "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." *He is the only square Anti-Fairy *While Poof is round, Foop is square. Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Anti-fairies